there is more then hate and sand
by kaytiesfreespirit
Summary: a girl is kidnapped on her third birthday and brianwashed to be a totally different person. what happens when she regains her memories and remembers she is the older sister of the hyper active knuckle head ninja, naruto, and how did she get those bruises?


Hey this is my first story!!!! I hope that you like it=)

**Chapter one: Kira**

"Mommy where are you?!" a very frightened 3 year old girl screamed into the darkness. Yes you guessed right that's me!

"Shut up, or I'll rip your tongue out!" threatened a man in his early thirties. I did as I was told trying to hold back my tears as much as I could though that wasn't much since I was only 2.

"Now listen you are no longer Kira you are now Lircie Iluna, got it?!" a woman shouted at me. She looked to be about her early thirties just like the man. I was still trying to figure out how I was in this situation with these people. That's when I remembered what had happened over the past few hours.

***flash back***

"Kyle, Keith wait up!" I yelled running after my two brothers. Keith was my older brother with short spiky blond hair and green eyes' he was 6years old, next was my younger brother Kyle. He was my twin brother with long blonde hair and blue eyes', this goes for me, too. We were both celebrating our 3rd birthday.

Our mother and father were in the kitchen making our cake. Soon our red headed mother walked through the door holding a two layer cake. To her surprise our blonde father set the cake on the table and kissed our mothers overly swollen belly.

"Soon we'll have another birthday to celebrate." My father said, my mom giggled as she started to play with his messy hair.

"Hey what about the cake?!" Keith shouted, I elbowed him trying to keep him quiet, because I really didn't like sweets. It just overpowered my taste buds.

My dad chuckled at my actions. He found it funny that he had no trouble feeding me broccoli, but when it came to candy he had no luck with me. My brothers looked at me like I was saying that I could see dead people.

"Alright, calm down we just-"my mom said before she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. My dad was right by her side in the blink of an eye. "My ….my water…..broke." she gasped between breaths. Dad immediately made a few hand signs and soon my brothers and I were in the hospital waiting room. When I realized this I instinctively ran behind Keith and held him in front of me. The reason is, is that I'm deathly afraid of needles and only my family and my best friend, Gaara, knew it. No one knows why, but I have always found them scary.

Kyle was trying to comfort me when my dad walked in looking exhausted. I didn't care; I ran straight into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could. Suddenly he came out of his daze and realized where we were.

"Oh, sweaty. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that…. I'm sorry." My dad said as he hugged me back. I just kept my head buried into his chest as he tried to calm me down. (**A/N **SHE REALLY DOESN'T LIKE THAT HOSPITAL)

Finally a doctor walked in and said "your wife delivered a healthy, baby boy, she decided to name him Naruto." With that dad picked me up and carried me to my mom's room, with my brothers following. Once in the room dad set me down next to Keith, Keith and I are inseparable, as he went over to the crib next to mom and picked up something wrapped up in a light blue blanket. I was still questioning what it was when I heard a small cry. I leaned up on my tippy toes and found a blonde baby. By the color of the blanket I guessed it to be a boy. (I've always been extremely smart and was able to catch on really fast) my eyes softened when I realized it was my baby brother. He looked just like dad, the total opposite of my brothers and I. we look like our mother.

"Do you want to hold him?" my dad asked. I brightened up and carefully took hold of my baby brother. As soon as I had a good hold of my brother he got up and grabbed a camera and told me to smile. I smiled as I continued to stare at Naruto. For once in my life real joy shone in my eyes. At that exact moment a flash went off as well as a 'click' dad pulled out the picture from the camera and wrote on the back 'Kira and Naruto.' He smiled as he put the picture on the table and motioned for Kyle and Keith to join me and Naruto.

We all smiled as Kyle and Keith put their arms on my shoulders and, closely, looked at Naruto. He started to giggle as the camera went off with a 'click' he blinked for a moment and started to cry. Kyle and Keith tried their best to make him laugh, but I ended up sighing as I handed my crying brother to my mom. While mom was singing him a lullaby dad got me and Keith together and said photo up. Keith and I talked and came up with a pose. He turned around to show me his back; I immediately jumped on his back. As I was lifted up into the air I slanted my arms trying to keep my balance and I stuck out my tongue and shut my eyes, in a playful manner, as the camera went 'click'

Soon dad got me and Kyle together, we just wrapped our arms around each others shoulders and had our free hands show peace signs, suddenly another 'click' and dad had Kyle and Keith together. They simply did a thumbs-up-and-smile routine. I always had the more creative mind for writing while Kyle was an artist, Keith was a master strategist. We all had our talents and we couldn't wait for Naruto's. As soon as dad was labeling all of the photos my brothers and I gathered around mom as she sung my favorite song (remember I was three) mocking bird. That song always put me strait to sleep.

I was trying my best to stay awake when a blast shook the ground. I stumbled to the ground in surprise breaking my wrist in the process. I started cry in pain when I noticed dad was staring out the window already in his ninja outfit. He looked at us apologetically and started to talk to our mother about what he saw. She started to shed a few tears and got up and talked to Keith. After she was done she and father ran out the window with Naruto. As I tried to get up pain shot through my wrist, I was doubled over in pain in an instant. My brothers noticed this and looked at each other questionably, trying to figure out what had happened.

When I finally looked at my leg I noticed a marking that looked a lot like the symbol 'strength' surrounded in blood on my left leg. As I was looking at my brothers for help keith put me on his back and started to run, with Kyle, as far away from the battle as he could possibly carry me. While he carried me I stared at the pictures of my siblings and I, saddness came over me. I was sad that I just held my baby brother and then he was just taken away from me just like that.

While I was still lost in my thoughts, Keith stopped so fast it knocked me off of his back. Right after I landed on the ground kyle ran into keiths back and landed right on top of my leg with the strange symbol. As he landed I screamed out in pain. I was so focused on the pain I didn't notice tht keith was facing down five dark figures. Two of them were facing keith while kyle had to face one of the dark figures. While they were fighting the other two figures approached me. I tried my best to avoid them, but my body just hurt me too much. They finally got close enough to grab me and take me away while my brothers were taken away from me in opposite directions.

***end of flash back***

Thats how I became Lircie Iluna, And that would be all I ever knew for many years


End file.
